Le partiel
by peckforever
Summary: Yuya est en panique pour ne pas avoir révisé un partiel d'histoire et s'énerve... encore! XD KyoxYuya pour ne pas changer! ONESHOT Deuxième oneshot: L'appartenance, une notion que Yuya maitrise à la perfection ... enfin presque!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde

En ce moment je suis plutôt productive!! XD allez, un deuxième oneshot, largement moins nian nian que le premier!

Et c'est... un KyoxYuya (que c'est original et imprévisible!! XD ).

En hommage à tous ceux qui passent des exams en ce moment (blancs ou pas. Je parle des exams... bref... XD )

J'ose espérer que vos yeux se satisferont de ce oneshot, et que vous n'aurez pas l'intention de me frapper pourproduction susceptible d'heurter vos ravissantes mirettes!! XD ouhlà, il faut que j'aille dormir!! XD

BONNE LECTURE!! Et noubliez pas de manger des vitamines en cette saison!! XD (le truc dont tout le monde se fout mais qui est ESSENTIEL, je tiens à vous le signaler!! XDDDD mais oui, peckforever, allez, dodo maintenant!! ) XDDD

* * *

Un PARTIEL du jour pour le lendemain!!! Quel genre de prof pouvait demander ça? Un crétin irresponsable! Et c'est précisement ce qu'il était!

Yuya continuait de fulminer contre son prof d'histoire, tout en tournant rageusement les pages de son livres pour y glâner quelques informations qui pourraient la sauver le lendemain. Elle n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer dans l'appartement un homme, qui se passa la langue sur ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha dangereusement de la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Cet espèce de... C'est de l'abus de pouvoir! Je vais le tuer!

-Qui ça, planche à pain?

VLAN! Et un chausson fracassé contre la porte! Les réflexes de Yuya ne pouvaient qu'inspirer l'admiration, surtout quand on voit qu'elle a raté sa cible de presque trois mètres! Le sourire on ne peut plus supérieur de l'homme n'avait pas diminué, rendant la jeune femme encore plus folle de rage.

-DEGAGE KYO!! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE!! VAS DANS LA TIENNE ET FAIS Y CE QUE TU VEUX, MAIS FOUT MOI LA PAIX ABRUTI!!!

-« Fais y ce que tu veux », mmmh? Ca me fait penser à cette fille, tu sais, celle qui est assise à côté de toi en cours...

-TU NE CONNAIS MEME PAS LE NOM DES ELEVES??

-Inutile. Par contre je sais qu'elle fait au moins du D. C'est pas comme certaine qui apparemment ne connaissent pas le mot croissance!

-ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS CRETIN ALCOOLIQUE!! JE VAIS T'ERADIQUER!!!

-Là tu te surestime! Mais cette fille, elle est pas mal foutue! Enfin surtout quand elle n'avait rien sur elle et qu'elle me suppliait de continuer!

-Tu... Tu n'as pas... Kyo, TU N'AS PAS OSE??

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit ces paroles. Yuya, au bord de la crise de nerf était en train de passer en revue les différentes méthodes envisageables afin de torturer ce cher démon de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Kyo lui était détendu et continuer de sourire avec son air « foutage de gueule ». La jeune femme passa à l'attaque, envoyant avec force la palme de sa main contre la joue de son interlocuteur... qui évita cette baffe monumentale et en profita pour lui attraper le poignet et la faire tomber en arrière sur son lit.

-LACHE-MOI!!!! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, ESPECE D'ABRUTI!!

-Ce sera dur, j'habite avec toi.

Encore ce ton arrogant.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? C'était bien avec elle au moins?

Elle était blessée et humiliée. Quoi de plus normal après que votre petit ami vous annonce ouvertement qu'il vous a trompé ?

-T'es con femme. Arrête d'être aussi crédule!

Et avec ça, il l'embrassa. Pas un petit bisous innocent et chaste, non, ça c'est vraiment pas son genre. Un baiser affamé et sauvage, où les deux partis se battent pour la domination sur l'autre. Il la laissa gagner, après tout il l'avait bien embêté ce soir, elle méritait un récompense!

Les mains de Yuya se glissèrent dans ses cheveux rouges, approfondissant le baiser. Lorsque ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement pour aller à la rencontre de celles de Kyo, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement, rejoint par un grognement de Kyo lorsque leurs hanches entrèrent en collision. Ils s'embrasssaient férocement, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il s'écarta des lèvres de sa compagne pour mieux attaquer son cou, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Yuya, qui lui griffa le dos en guise de punition. (Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté puisque cela ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de démon.)

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, Yuya continuait de crier sur Kyo, mais pour une tout autre raison.

-MON UNIFORME NE POURRA PAS CACHER LE SUCON QUE TU M'AS FAIT!! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS-

-Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes, femme?!

La chaleur du murmure de Kyo provoqua une violente coloration de l'épiderme de la jeune femme.

-Il...Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Tu aurais dû y penser!!

Kyo ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Tu n'aurais pas un partiel demain?

Aussitôt le teint de Yuya vira au rouge de colère, et ses yeux lançèrent des éclairs en direction de son compagnon.

-Donne moi les réponses.

-Oh? Et pourquoi devrais-je faire du favoritisme? Tu oublie peut-être que tu es mon élève?

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ESPECE D'IDIOT!!! ON NE DONNE PAS UN PARTIEL DU JOUR POUR LE LENDEMAIN!!

-Donne moi une bonne raison de te donner le sujet?

-Huuuum... On fera une nuit blanche où j'accepterais de me plier à toutes tes volontés!

-Ca je peux le faire tout seul, j'ai juste à te violer!

-QU-QUOIIIIIIII?

Kyo haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement une autre proposition de la blonde.

-Je... Oh oui, c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié... Tu connais sans doute Akira-_sensei _? Un de tes collègue, professeur d'SVT? Quand il m'a vu déprimer à cause de mes notes, il m'a demandé de venir avec lui explorer le mystère des glaciers du nord de la sibérie si jamais je redoublais l'année prochaine... Tu sais avec mes résultats, il y a de forte chance que cela se produise. Il m'a aussi complimenté sur la façon dont ma taille avait fondue, ce qui mettait en avant la finesse de mes hanches. Oh, et il m'a également fait remarqué que j'avais un grain de beauté juste entre mes seins et qu'il faudrait qu'il examine pour des raisons préventives bien sur! Après tout il est professeur d'S- hmmmpf

Kyo l'avait empêché de continuer, l'embrassant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait pas prendre le dessus, il fallait qu'il la punisse. De QUEL DROIT osait-elle flirter avec un autre? Il allait lui montrer qui commande et elle, elle allait le supplier. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-Tu me les donnes ces résultats?

Il regarda la jeune femme allongée sous lui, sans aucune trace de crainte malgrès le fait qu'il la plaquait de force au sol. Elle avait un petit air amusé et mutin qui le fit craquer.

-OK planche à pain. Mais avant...

Le pauvre Akira, professeur d'SVT ne comprit jamais pourquoi Kyo lui avait collé un pain le matin suivant de même que les élèves de la classe ne comprirent jamais comment Yuya Shiina avait réussi à obtenir un 20 à son partiel d'histoire...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !! XD

Alors c'était bien? Pas bien? Pourri? (les lecteurs: Ouais, pourri! moi: mauvaise réponse, c'est les fruits qui sont pourris!!! BANANES!!! XDDDD )

reviews please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le people!! (quelle intro de bip... okay, je me tais!)

Ne me sentant que très peu impliquée dans mes cours en ce moment (autre manière de dire que je suis un vrai rat mort!) j'ai profité de ce temps pour écrire un deuxième oneshot en continuité du premier. Le thème est toujours le même: Yuya est l'élève, Kyo le sensei et ... pour le reste, lisez la suite!

Bon je vais pas mettre 3 minutes de blabla, simplement sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en réponse à plusieurs personnes qui m'avaient demandé de continuer le premier oneshot sur l'idée d'une relation prof/élève. Merci bien sur à toute les personne qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, en espérant que celui-ci leur plaira tout autant!

Autant prévenir, il est très fort probable qu'il y ait des fautes n'ayant pas de correcteur orthographique sur mon ordi. Merci de ne pas hurler au scandale! (¤ Imagine le lecteur en train de s'égosiller à cause d'une faute!!¤ XDDDD )

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-KYO-SAMAAAAAAA!

Agacée, Yuya traversa la masse d'étudiante surexitées, non sans piétiner avec un certain plaisir les pieds qu'elle attégnait. Elle ignora les sifflements indignés sur son passage et parvint enfin à s'extirper hors de l'amas aglutiné devant la porte du professeur Onime.

Avec un regard venimeux en direction du fan-club, Yuya s'approcha de Mahiro:

-Je les déteste! Si j'en tue une ou deux, tu crois qu'on m'en voudra?

Son amie fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Je dirais que c'est une action héroïque et visant le bien public. Je crains malheureusement que la famille de la future victime ne soit pas de cet avis! Allez, courage Yuya, il ne reste plus qu'une heure à les supporter!

-Tu as oublier de mentionner qu'on a cours avec Kyo, releva la jeune femme, des envies de meurtre dans les yeux. Regarde-les, à se trémousser devant une porte! Elles sont pitoyables!

Sentant le terrain miné, Mahiro s'empressa de détourner l'attention de Yuya:

-Au fait, Akira-sensei a laché l'affaire?

-J'espère. Avec Kyo dans les parages, je crains pour sa vie s'il se met à me draguer ouvertement!

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cet instant et le Dieu vivant Onime no Kyo sortit pour se retrouver encerclé par des jeunes femmes hystériques (non qu'il s'en plaigne, la situation ne lui était pas désagréable, surtout quand il vit sa petite blonde bouillir de jalousie).

Avec un sourire en coin carnassier, Kyo se pencha et susurra aux fans les plus proches:

-Prenez un ticket, on s'amusera ensemble plus tard. Je suis un homme très attentionné et je vous garantis une totale satisfaction mesdemoiselles!

-KyaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!

Certaines durent être tranportées d'urgence à l'infirmerie, dans un état proche de la crise d'épilepsie.

Le professeur se tourna en direction de Yuya, son sourire toujours présent.

Elle détourna violemment la tête (le torticolis on s'en occupera plus tard!) et entraina Mahiro dans une conversation enflammée sur le seul sujet qui pouvait mettre Kyo en rogne:

-Si, je t'assure, il m'a demandé si je vouais boire un coup avec lui.

Son amie comprit aussitôt la manoeuvre et enchaina:

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi?

-Quelle question! Pourquoi j'aurais refusé? Il est beau, gentil, intelligent, sensible, tout le contraire d'un certain crétin QUE JE NE NOMMERAIS PAS!!

Personne dans le couloir ne rata la dernière phrase puisqu'elle avait été énoncée suffisamment fort pour que la voix résonne dans le bâtiment tout entier. Les cordes vocales de Yuya venaient de battre un nouveau record.

Elle entraina Mahiro vers l'amphi et s'installa à la moitié, à l'inverse des pimbêches qui se précipitèrent sur les premiers rangs comme un affamé se jette sur un bout de pain!

Kyo avança sur l'estrade et leur fit face, l'air nettement moins engageant qu'avant. En fait il avait même l'air très irrité ce qui fit reculer plusieurs de ses fans (oui, elles étaient cruches mais elles avaient quand même un instinct de survie). Le regard rouge sang ne déviait pas du haut des gradins où Yuya l'ignorait superbement, la seule qui n'était pas affectée par l'aura furieuse qu'il dégageait.

Même Mahiro n'était pas rassurée.

-Devoir sur table. Maintenant!

La jeune femme blonde lui lança un regard mauvais qui se perdit dans le brouhaha des protestations. Un seul regard du prof suffit à faire taire les critiques.

-Sujet: l'appartenance. Vous avez une heure, démerdez-vous.

-C'est quoi ce sujet de merde?

Un suicidaire avait pensé tout haut. Le regard de Kyo pivota avec une lenteur exagérée en direction du malheureux.

-Quelque chose à redire?

-N-Non monsieur.

-Moi, j'ai quelque chose à redire!

Tous les visages se tournèrent pour contempler celle qui défiait l'autorité du prof le plus flippant de la fac. Yuya était debout, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir! En plus, votre sujet (qui est effectivement merdique si je puis me permettre) n'a aucun rapport avec le cours!

-Oh?

Le sourire carnassier avait retrouvé son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Kyo.

-C'est que tu n'as pas bien appris ta leçon. Ton intervention inutile a perturbé tes petits camarades qui viennent de perdre 5 minutes pour commencer le travail. Va te mettre sur la dernière rangée, tout au fond, là où tu pourras babiller sans déranger les autres!

Furieuse, Yuya se retint difficilement de lui hurler dessus, ou de lui coller un pain, au choix. Elle attrapa rapidement ses affaires et s'assit "gracieusement" à sa nouvelle place, c'est-à-dire l'endroit le plus reculé de l'amphi, seule au monde.

L'hébétude générale passée, chacun s'empressa de sortir une feuille et l'ambiance se fit beaucoup plus studieuse à mesure que chacun progressait dans son travail sur ce sujet si peu clair.

Personne ne remarqua donc l'absence du prof qui s'était volatilisé de l'estrade.

Yuya se débattait avec sa seule idée clé, cherchait un plan qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver... et dû sortir une nouvelle feuille de papier quand, dans son prodigieux agacement, elle déchira la précédente en une centaine de confétis. Pour la millième fois, elle grommela:

-Je vais le tuer! Alcoolique, insensible et sadique! Quel tableau!

Perdue dans son étalage d'insultes, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un voisin à ses côtés, chose peu vraisemblable puisqu'elle était au fin fond de l'amphi.

-Tu as oublié "sexy comme un Dieu"!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, "sexy comme un-" QU- mmmmmh mmmmh!

Si Kyo ne l'avait pas baillonée, elle aurait hurlé de surprise et de colère.

Elle se calma rapidement et il relacha son emprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, crétin?

Tout son self-control était mobilisé pour murmurer cette phrase sans éveiller l'attention des autres étudiants. Elle frémis quand les lèvres de Kyo découvrirent une rangée de dents éclatantes.

-Je fais des heures sup!

-Dégage abruti!

S'ils étaient repérés maintenant les autres étudiants allaient forcément avoir des soupçons!

-Arrête de stresser, femme. Personne ne se retournera si tu contrôles ton volume sonore... si tu peux, bien sur!

Avec un regard froid dans sa direction, Yuya entreprit une mission impossible: l'ignorer. A peine eut-elle tourné la tête qu'une main baladeuse se glissa sous son haut. La jeune femme essaya de le frapper mais Kyo esquiva et lui enserra le bras dans une poigne de fer.

-Violence contre son professeur, ça peut aller loin.

-Ne me touche pas. Ne me parle pas. Ne m'approche même pas!

-Ca, ça va être difficile. Même si mes yeux préféreraient ne pas te voir pour m'éviter des cauchemards, tu sembles oublier que tu es mon élève...

Yuya ouvrit la bouche, déterminée à lui lancer un flot d'injures, élèves présents ou pas! Kyo fut plus rapide et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme dans un baiser fougueux.

-Leçon n°1: Tu m'appartiens, n'oublie jamais ça.

-Qu-hmmmm

Il avait recommencé à l'embrasser, contraignant Yuya au silence. Peu à peu la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre lui s'estompait à mesure qu'elle se perdait dans ses bras.

-Leçon n°2: Une planche à pain ne sort jamais sans son maître.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il était de nouveau sur elle, affamé. Il approfondit encore le baiser et Yuya se perdit dans le flot de sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Il choisit cet instant pour s'écarter une nouvelle fois et vrilla son regard rouge sang dans ses pupilles émeraudes.

-Leçon n°3: Aucun autre homme ne peut te toucher. C'est clair?

Encore comateuse, Yuya ne put qu'hocher la tête.

-Bien. On dirait que tu connais ton cours maintenant!

Le sourire en coin, il allait s'éloigner quand Yuya attrapa sa manche et l'attira vers elle.Elle plaça ses mains sur les joues du professeur et entama un baiser enflammé. Ils perdirent tous deux la notion de temps, chacun explorant la bouche de l'autre, apprenant ses traits, s'égarant dans son odeur.

C'est lorsqu'elle gémit que Yuya se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle s'écarta de son amant pour découvrir l'amphi au complet en train de les dévisager, bouches bées et yeux écarquillés. Mahiro avait l'air paniquée mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur qui se peignit rapidement sur les traits de Yuya.

-K-Kyo... Qu-qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Le dit professeur semblait amusé plus qu'autre chose.

-On continue, bien sur!

Trop catastrophée pour bouger, Yuya ne releva même pas. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la ramener contre lui.

-Arrête de stresser! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont assez fous pour se mesurer à moi?

La jeune femme réfléchit à cette remarque et dû admettre que personne ne serait suffisamment cinglé pour attaquer Kyo face à un conseil de discipline.

Le professeur sentit l'agacement le gagner en voyant l'attention de Yuya se porter sur le problème plutôt que sur lui. Il relacha son emprise sur la jeune femme et se leva. Calmement, il regagna l'estrade, suivit par tous les regards.

-Vous avez terminé?

Des murmures effrayés lui répondirent. Si en apparence Kyo souriait, son regard était glacial et promettait milles souffrances à quiconque osait s'opposer à lui.

-Bien, très bien. Vous avez gagné le droit de continuer. Et ne vous occupez pas du bruit, la planche à pain ne contrôle pas toujours son volume sonore!

¤ Gros blanc dans la salle ¤

-KYOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Il avait déjà regagné le haut des gradins et s'assurait que toute l'attention de Yuya était portée sur lui. Uniquement sur lui.

Cet incident n'eut pas de répercussions majeures: le fanclub de Kyo ne s'arrêta pas, Akira-sensei continuait à avoir des vues sur Yuya et les deux amants s'enguelaient toujours autant.

Mais désormais les élèves évitaient soigneusement de se retourner en amphi lorsqu'ils avaient un devoir, surtout après avoir vu la tête de Benitora qui avait voulu jouer au voyeur et qui avait été retrouvé dans un tel état qu'il avait dû passer une semaine à l'hôpital ...

THE END

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie!! XD (lecteurs méchants: Quel "agréable moment"? C'était nul! nul! nul!

Peckforever: Argh! Je me meurs! Tant de critiques me brisent le coeur! Pourquoi tant de haine? XD

Reviews please?

(ça fait toujours plaisir sauf quand c'est de la part des méchants lecteurs!! J'm'en fout! Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais! lecteurs: de quoi? Peckforever: Je vous ais eu!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! lecteurs: Elle est pitoyable. Non, encore plus bas que pitoyable!! XD )


End file.
